Last Stand
by Mini Myu
Summary: It truly is Frederic's final journey as he spends the remainder of his days with the one he loves. JazzxFrederic. Yaoi, fluffy, possible citrus.
1. Little Comforts

Hiatus? I KNOW NO SUCH WORD.

And thus this pairing continues to spread like wildfire..

You know who you are, love~

* * *

**Chapter 1: Little Comforts**

Ever since Frederic had opposed his companions that fateful day, nothing had ever felt quite the same. His body in the 'other world' has passed on, but he had kept on living in this world. However, with each new day he could feel himself growing weaker and weaker. He knew that he would soon have to bid this world goodbye as well.

Frederic lay comfortably under the thinly laced sheets in a plain white shirt and black pants. He knew he didn't have much longer to live, and he decided to take refuge in a nearby Inn. The shades overlapping his window were slightly ajar, illuminating thin streaks of light across the room. His head perked up at the soft sound of a hand rasping against the door.

"Come in." The composer offered kindly, trembling limbs pushing him up into a sitting position. He quickly ran his dainty, pale fingers through the laces of his dusky hair. He must look like a mess from laying down for so long! He smiled warmly as the tall, dark figure entered the room.

"Good afternoon Frederic, you look well." The man greeted in a deep voice. He never ceased to soothe Frederic, and his visits always came as a delight to him. The figure moved around his bed, the rays of light revealing his black hair pinned up in a tie and his attire of fine, complex cloth. "I got you these, I hope you don't mind." The younger man said, placing a colorful array of carnations and tulips in a simple glass vase on the nightstand beside him.

"Why Jazz, their simply gorgeous!" Frederic cooed, reaching out and gingerly stroking one of the flower's white petals. "I give you my sincerest gratitude. Even the littlest things enlighten me in my darkest days."

Jazz looked thoroughly troubled by this statement and it was evident that he was trying to hide it. He knew that by making Frederic his, that he would have to soon part with him because of his current condition, even if he hadn't said it straight to his face. Frederic was truly overcome with joy to see Jazz walk through his door, he visited even more often than Polka did! "I hope I'm not being a burden to you." The older man sighed. "I know you have so much more work to do now, and I'm sure by you coming here to visit is only further slowing you down but- "

"No," Jazz interrupted, raising a hand. "I came here on my own accord. Don't ever say that Frederic, because you could never pose as a burden to me."

Frederic's face flushed, grateful for his love's kind words. "I pray that you've been well?" He asked, looking on earnestly, Jazz simply nodded, seeming more concerned for the ill man's sake. Frederic then shifted his position on the bed, patting on a bare spot next to him. "Please, won't you come over and sit with me?"

Jazz was more than happy to oblige, taking a seat beside Frederic and making himself more comfortable. "Everyone really misses you, you know. March and Salsa never cease fighting, Viola doesn't miss a chance to ask about you, and you've got Polka scared half-to-death." He purposely left out mention of Allegretto, though Frederic already knew how furious he was with him. He offered a kind smile, "We really are a mess without you."

Frederic put a hand over his mouth, chuckling softly. "I'm sorry to of caused so much worry to everyone, but let them rest assured. There really is no need for it because I will be just fine." He didn't have to tell Jazz what was really going to happen, he didn't have the heart too. But looking deep down into his dark eyes, he could already tell that something was amiss. He already knew.

"Then tell me Jazz, these gray walls have plagued me for so long that I've grown accustomed to their dreary image. It's spring now, isn't it? What does it look like outside?"

Jazz suppressed another pained expression, moving his hand over and lacing their fingers together. He then tilted his head, motioning towards the window. "Your right Frederic, it is spring. Large fields dotted with bright and colorful flowers as far as the eye can see. The days are usually bright and sunny, despite rare occasions when we experience minor rain showers, but even that has its benefits."

They sat in silence for a few moments, simply enjoying each others company. Frederic sighed wistfully, leaning against his lover's shoulder. "Do you promise...to take me outside again one day? I would like to see the sun again, but I fear that my legs won't support me for much longer."

Jazz held the frail body close to him, feeling the older man's breathing begin to shallow. He ran his hand down the outline of Frederic's lean body, whispering softly into his ear, "I promise." before turning back and pressing a soft kiss upon his forehead.

* * *

Why are they together you ask? Well, that's what the second chapter is for!

...and because I have this tendency to write ridiculously short chapters.

They always look so much longer on line paper. ;-; Look at that, didn't even get 1,000 words in Dx


	2. Sunlit Pleasures

I really wanted to upload this on my birthday....I'm only about six days late... XD !

The fluff is killing my inside, I think I stopped to vomit once or twice. XDD

HELP ME DX

I'm kidding, I'm kidding, I actually rather enjoyed writing this. The chapter is longer, YAY ME~! Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sunlit Comforts **

Such bliss did the sunlight bring to Frederic. As promised, Jazz had brought him outside to sit on one of the benches a little ways from the Inn. He had slept with him that night and waited for him to awaken the following morning before helping him out of bed.

Frederic still had the use of his legs and could walk straight by himself for awhile before his muscles grew tired and he was forced to lean against something for support. He was such a bright and proud man, and seeing him in his current state made Jazz's bones chill. He didn't want to go through another heartbreak, he didn't want Frederic to go, but he knew that no one else was truly being here for him when he needed it most. He was convinced that he was the only one that could help him now.

It's not as if Jazz was doing it purely out of sympathy. No, he truly did have feelings for Frederic with all that his already torn heart could possibly give. However, even the thought of Frederic leaving this world as well sent a shiver up his spine. Now he wished that all of this really had been a dream. That he would soon wake up with Frederic by his side again in the purest of health, and that they were still traveling together in their group to Forte...

No, no he knew that they weren't, but he wished ever-so fervently for it.

Frederic looked much more lively today, though his skin still held it's ghostly tone and his body trembled at even the slightest breeze, he still held a bright grin on his face. His dark, brown eyes were so full of wonder and....life.

Such ironic contradictions! But seeing Frederic this way gave him hope. _No_, he told himself, _Frederic will not die_. He would refuse to believe it now, he denied it. He must have faith in his beloved, to think positively of what will become. He didn't want to spend each new coming day in fear that the composer would not wake up the next morning, but rather, live each day to it's fullest extent and bask in it's glory with the one he loves.

Jazz seized the smaller frame's waist and pulled him closer, Frederic emitted a small squeak but he did not struggle nor make any complaints, he only settled himself deeper into his hold.

"Thank you, dear Jazz, for taking me out on such a lovely day as this." Frederic cooed, nuzzling his cheek against Jazz's chest.

Jazz gave a soft smile, "It was nothing Frederic. I did make a promise to you, after all." He began to run his hand down the outline of the older man's side, who gasped in surprise, leaning into his touch.

Frederic made himself more comfortable on the bench, laying his body down and turned over on his side. Shifting his head from Jazz's chest to his lap, legs curling up so that his ankles touched his rear. The composer's attire was fairly loose and plain today as it was yesterday. He wore a similar pair of black pants with a slit at the end of the leg and a beige shirt with sleeves that reached well-past his elbows and log enough to cover over his thighs.

"Tell me the story.." Frederic whispered, his voice barely above the volume of the wind, which made his body convulse in a violent shudder. He buried the side of his face deeper into Jazz's lap, which made the younger man's finger twitch nervously as he settled onto a more sensitive area of him. "...the story of how you and I first met."

Jazz brought one of his hands over to Frederic's head, running his fingers through the strands of his hair. It was something he did often, as he found that it soothed his companion immensely. "Ah yes," Jazz began, clearing his throat. "I believe that was back when you and the others were made prisoners by Tuba, right? Well, if thats the case, then it should of started when I-"

"No, that's not what I meant." Frederic giggled, it was such a sweet and innocent sound, tilting his head so that their eyes met. "What I meant was...to tell me the story of how you and I first met when we.." He blushed profusely, looking in a different direction as he finished. "yo-you know....when we first..got together."

Jazz smiled in response, the hand fondling with his hair now moving towards and grasping his chin. Pushing Frederic's head up as he leaned down, pressing their lips together. The composer mewled at his abrupt movement, but eagerly leaned into his soft kiss. Frederic looked disappointed as Jazz leaned away, making himself comfortable once again as his company readied to speak:

"It was only a little while after Polka attempted to save you by falling off that ledge in hopes of making you wake up. By then, you had already passed away in the 'other world' and fled from our group. You didn't say a word to us, but you knew what you did, and what we did was wrong. That things may have turned out for the better if we only further pursued the issue."

Frederic added rather coldly, and icy dagger puncturing Jazz's heart. "No matter what we did, it would not of prevented my impending death."

Jazz bit his tongue, "Don't say that..please don't ever say that." clasping his hand around Frederic's hand and bringing them up to his lips, kissing his knuckles. Taking in a shaky breath, he continued. "There was a man. A broken, but persistent man with good intentions that always seemed to be in the wrong areas at the wrong times. He had followed the other who had fled, hoping and paying to see the elegant face again."

"That man found me, didn't he?" Frederic murmured in response, once again interrupting him.

"That he did, my dear. By that time, he was already leaning against a tree, sides heaving and an arm wrapped around his chest. His breath coming out in short, panicked gasps, however..." Jazz chuckled lightly. "Once those pure, divine eyes that shown of fatigue layed upon his pursuer, they almost immediately turned into fear. So much to the extent that he had started to flee again and fell forward on the floor."

The composer's cheeks once again began to flush a vibrant pink, his face growing pale and eyes closed half way. "But you caught me by the hand. I didn't know what was happening then, all I knew next was that you were holding me ever-so tightly in your arms. Such a warm, tight, and loving embrace it was!"

"I seem to of forgotten who was telling the story here." Jazz teased, stroking the drowsy man's shoulder.

"Excuse me," Frederic apologized. "please do continue."

"Right..." Jazz paused, thinking of where to continue from. "Yes, it was a tight, loving embrace. An embrace that secured that man in a fierce, protective veil. One that let him know that in that brief moment, nothing mattered but them and that all would be safe. The dusky haired man did not struggle from his hold, only leaned into him further to bask in his body heat. The broken man was furious and questioned him why he had taken off like that.."

"Because I was afraid." Frederic answered as if he were re-living that day. Biting his tongue as a small fragment of his past slowly reared itself into view. Almost immediately his partner could tell, continuing to stroke his shoulder in a soothing manner.

"The other replied, 'Thats no excuse. You ran from people who loved and cared about you. We aren't angry at you for what happened, nothing has changed. Even the thought of not seeing you again and leaving all of these things left unsaid....' There was a silence as the two stared each other down, their gaze locked in silent combat."

"It was there I ask, 'Things left unsaid? Whatever do you mean?'"

"That man did not answer, but simply held him closer and planted a deep, passionate kiss onto the other man's lips. He gasped as it startled him, struggling at first before finally relaxing into it. 'I love you Frederic.' was the first thing the man moaned between kisses."

Frederic looked up at Jazz, smiling faintly with tired eyes. He moved his frail hand up and clenched onto the back of his lover's head, bringing him down closer to his face. "I didn't say anything then, I was speechless at your pure-hearted actions and words! Today, however, I know exactly what to say..." Frederic pulled him down further, giving him a small, chaste kiss. "..because I love you too, Jazz."

The younger man smiled into his kiss, his eyes shifting to the darkening sky. He hadn't even noticed how fast the time had went by. The air was still, no longer wisping over them in din intervals. The light was fading, surrendering itself to the night that slowly crept it's way into existence. He reluctantly moved away from Frederic, helping him up into a sitting position and then up off the bench.

"Thank you Jazz, for telling me the story." Frederic yawned, stumbling awkwardly before catching himself against the youth's clothing.

"It was nothing. You act as if I performed a very important deed."

"It was important!" Frederic insisted. "It was very important. Important to me."

They had been traveling through the narrow hallways of the Inn, arriving at Frederic's room once the moon had finally graced the sky with it's appearance. He seemed dismayed as Jazz opened the door, not keen on being in the darkness once more.

"I don't feel right leaving you here by yourself tonight. I'll stay with you here again.....and maybe run you a nice bath before you go to bed if you'd like?" Jazz had added that last part as Frederic glared defiantly at his sheets with pure hatred at the thought of being confined again, but as soon as Jazz mentioned the bath, his eyes lit up.

"That would be wonderful, my dear Jazz." The composer chimed, almost all of his energy returning to him as he was already eager to rid of his clothes and relax. "I'd really enjoy that."

* * *

Anyone else feel like Jazz was belittling Frederic?

I honestly hadn't meant for it to be like that, but it kinda sounded like it o-x

ANYWAYS,

it's a story about a gay guy telling another gay guy about another story.

Unique huh?

Well...thats what this chapter was about anyways XD Speaking of chapters, this one was also quite a bit longer, but I cut it off and turned it into chapter 3. Which will be coming soon and will have a slight lemmy~

Until than though...I'm going to bed.. XD


End file.
